The invention relates to a cover part which is located within the beam path of a radar.
The metallic subregions can disturb the operation of the radar, for which reason the invention is concerned with the problem of creating a remedy without detracting from the form of the metallic pattern of the cover part which is visible from the outside.
The cover part designed according to the invention is intended to be used, in particular, to cover a radar distance measuring device which is fitted behind a front grill of a motor vehicle. In this case, the structure of the front grill, which is visible from the outside, is intended to appear visually in the same form in the cover part, despite the fact that it has a different structure. The visible structure of the radiator grill is composed of plastic struts which are located one above the other horizontally and spaced apart, and whose visible front edges are each covered by a decorative chrome strip. These decorative chrome strips are intended to appear in the same form in the cover part, to be precise in such a way as if there were uninterrupted decorative strips between the cover part and the rest of the front grill. The way in which this is achieved in detail according to the invention will be described in detail in the following text with reference to an example.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.